The Mortal Instruments (FanFic) The City of New
by KyoKat23
Summary: SPOILERS! It's 2022 15 years has passed since the war against Sebastian and the Endarkened Jace, Clary, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Batt, Jocelyn, Luke and the kids are having family time at the Herondale Manor Meet the kids and find out their stories (short stories in one big story)
1. Chapter 1 Different

**(Hello ^_^ Most of the characters in this story belong to Cassandra Clare, but I did invent a lot of my own characters, hope you enjoy my little stories put into one big story:  
****4 Main Stories****  
"Alec and The Nightmare" - **Magnus andAlec's daughter wants to know who she is and where she came from**.  
"Gunshot on the FullMoon" - **Jocelyn and Luke discover their son is hiding a secret**  
"Jace and Clary's Angels" - **Follow Clary's pregnancy as she and her husband Jace reminisce of the past of how hard it is to be a parent**  
"Darling Darcie" - **Heartbreaking story of how cruel life is and how Simon and Isabelle struggle and fight besides each other till the end**)**

**The Mortal Instruments (Fanfic)  
The City of New**

Chapter 1. Different...

"Alison!, Hurry up, we're going to be late." Alec shouted up to his 11 year old daughter, cradling his 3 year old son under one arm. The small girl bounced down the Institute stairs, to where her father stood, who was looking rather annoyed and tiered. "What took you so long?" Alec asked.

"I was getting my lyrics book, you know, just in case when we're in Idris I have an epiphany." Alec rolled his eyes playfully.

"Come on you lets go, Daddy's already made a portal and everyone is waiting for us." Rucksack over his shoulder, son under his arm and guiding Alison gently with his spare hand into the lift.

Alec looked down at his pretty daughter who was watching the lights flash on the buttons as the lift went down the floors. She had long silky black hair like Isabelle's and pale skin, almost like snow. Her eyes were crystal clear like Caribbean ocean water but her irises shimmered like light on the surface of a pool with the tiniest whirls of purple that would occasionally float past like an ink drop in liquid. Her nails were dark purple, that went with her beanie hat that was too big for her head, Alec remember getting her that hat on her 8th birthday and Magnus sewing a small fabric print black cat onto it. She was wearing her usual black skinny jeans, a large gray baggy T-shirt with the words 'Anime Crazy' written in bubble font across the chest and dark leather boots that had violet roses stitched up the leg, her Hippy styled satchel of blues, pinks and purples over her right shoulder.

There, outside on the Institute grounds was the whole family;

Uncle Jace and heavily pregnant Auntie Clary fusing over baby Darcie, her parents, Auntie Isabelle and Uncle Simon proudly glowing. Daddy (Magnus) was standing by the portal joking with Uncle Batt, Tory, one of his triplets clinging to his leg, while Auntie Maia was breaking up a fight between the other two, Toby and Taby. Luke was talking with Jocelyn that Ebby would soon be old enough to get his first runes as their son laughed nervously at his worried Mother.

Same old, same old, Alison thought.

"Sorry, we here now." Alec announced to the mass of family members. "Guess we should get going." Everyone queued up to enter the portal, Jace counted out of habit down the line.

"1, 2, 3, 4 & half." He said when he reached his wife. "5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 and then me, that's 17..." He paused scanning back at the line. "Where's Conner?" Clary's heart stopped, standing out to search the area. Everyone was now looking for the missing boy.

"I know where he is." Alison said running towards the large oak doors. "I'll go get him." Before anyone could object to her wandering off, the doors were already closed behind her. She dashed to the lift and pulled the lever to the top floor where the training room was.

At first the room echoed from emptiness, as the 11 year olds boots clacked loudly on the wooden floorboards. She gazed up at the high apparatus that tangled the ceiling with beams, ropes and bars. "Con?!" Her small voice boomed off the towering stone walls. At first there was nothing, until a loud yawn could be heard from the highest point of the training room. Alison strained her neck to gaze up, seeing only a pair of vivid red dock martin boots, and the ripped hems of his jeans. "Con?!" She shouted. "We're leaving now." His response was a loud irritated sigh, followed by banging and creaking of him climbing down the old apparatus. Once on the ground he turned to Alison, who was smiling kindly at him.

Conner Herondale was the perfect mixture of Jace and Clary, his hair was blonde like his father's, but was messy with small ringlets like his mother's, his eyes were a meadow green and his skin was a tan olive that occasionally freckled when out in the summer sun, he was shorter than Alison, scrawny too, but had long pianist hands and the beginning of broad shoulders, much like Jace's. He wore a soft peach coloured T-shirt that was layered with an over sized, unbuttoned dark moss green shirt, that hung off him like a curtain, and a pair of periwinkle blue toned jeans that were ripped with holes from the waistband down, almost hiding his unlaced red dock martin boots. Although he was 10 and a boy, Alison felt that they were very similar, as they were both social outcasts even if their families loved them, they new they were different.

"I hate going to Idris." Con hissed, not intentionally aiming it at Alison. "All those people just point and stare at us like we're freaks every time we go to that place." His green eyes shone with anger, knowing they could never be excepted by the Clave or the Consul.

The world had changed a lot since the war against Jonathan Moreganstein and the Endarkened, Downworlders were now classified as equals and had all the same rights as Shadowhunters, with in reason. The endless battles between Vampires and Werewolves had almost vanished over the years, people could date who they liked and even raise children together if they so wished. Vampire's and Warlock's were even encouraged to adopt baby Warlocks, so that they could finally have normally, loving parents and beginnings instead of the isolated lives they would have had to endure not so long ago. When it came to adopting children; mundanes, shadowhunters and werewolves were categorised as Mortal Adopties, this meant you had to be a Mortal couple to adopt them and the Second category was Immortal Adopties, Warlocks, Faeries and even Fanglings could only be taken in by immortal parents, anyone who's immortal caring for a mortal child or vice-versa should do so at their own risk, as no parent wants to out live their child.

As for Conner and Alison, they were slightly different as they were children that shouldn't actually exist in the human world and were frequently reminded by others, Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike.

"Come on you or they leave us behind," Con snatched her beanie hat and ran from her playfully. Instead of pale, circular human ears, there stood two black furred pointed cats ears, that was faintly stripped with white. Her ears flattened with annoyance as she bared her pointed canine teeth in a devilish grin.

"I'll get you for that." She meaninglessly threatened. The boy's eyes glowed an electric white, a sudden unfamiliar rune appeared on the wall besides the door.

"You'll have to catch me first." He teased, disappearing into the wall ahead and into the corridor. Conner knew where he came from, who his parents were but Alison didn't know her story, she was still building up the courage to ask her dads of how she came to be.

I think it's time I asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Herondale Manor

**Chapter 2. Herondale Manor...**

Everyone arrived safely at the mansion, except for morning sickness from Auntie Clary, even the baby slept through the experience of being swallowed up by the portal and then spat out again. The Herondale Manor was gigantic, holding 14 upper-class bedrooms, 9 servants quarters, a nursery, 16 bathrooms, living area, drawing room, office, dining room connected by archways to a ballroom, library, music room, gallery, outdoor-ish swimming pool, green house/aviary (except all the birds either died or escaped), laundry room, kitchen and pantry, not to mention the stables and dog kennels round the back.

"Whoa! I would not like to lose a set of keys in this house." Joked Uncle Batt.

Jace had gotten the Clave to fix the house up, out of so called 'good will' for all the trauma he experienced as a child, which they did in condition that he and his wife lived there, 7 months a year. New York was their home, so being so far away from the Lightwood's and Simon put a lot of pressure on the entire family, so everyone made it an annual holiday to stay at the large house for at least a month.

The inside was spotless, a pristine white, oak and gold. Portraits of Herondale ancestors decorated the walls. From past visits, the whole family knew where they stayed, each bedroom had become their own. Alec and Magnus shared the furthest room in the manor which they had personalised with clothes, furniture, trinkets and photos just as everyone else had. The children all stayed in the nursery, including Conner although he did have his own room. Out of all the kids Ebby was the oldest, soon to become 13 and was now old enough to have his own room. The youngest was now Darcie but she was too little to stay with the other children, so would stay with her parents on the second floor.

While everyone made themselves at home, Alison and Conner went to visit the kennels.

Conner loved dogs, at times he got along better with dogs than he did with people, not that Alison blamed him, as Conner had to live in Idris 7 months of the year and had made no friends in his 10 years of living there.

His favourite dog was, Beloved, this massive black and tan Germanshepard who took no cuss from anybody, not even Jace. There had been many occasions of finding Conner sound asleep besides Beloved and many occasions of Jace almost being killed by a massive dog, trying to pick Con up out from the kennels. 'Bloody Demon Mut' Conner's father had once said.

"Good morning my Beloved." Con kissed the dog's nose delicately and proceeded to stoke down the creatures long face. "I missed you." The Germanshepard sat motionless, allowing the boy to comfort him.

"I've decided to ask my dads tonight." Alison spoke suddenly. Con stared with concern, then smiled kindly.

"Did you want me to tag along?" The blonde haired boy asked, still tending to his Beloved.

"Well, you can if you want." She pretended not to care, although she wanted him to be there more than anything.

"Okay, I wanna learn more about you anyway." She blushed uncontrollably, occupying herself by stroking puppies. She couldn't remember when she'd started feeling silly over Conner, of course he was a handsome boy with parents like the Herondales but why now? Why ever? They weren't blood related and both knew they weren't but they had both been raised to love one another as cousins, if they were to ever to fall in love, would it be taboo?

"If I turn out to be a freak, will you still want to know me?" Alison whispered her head lent on a wooden bean besides the puppies she had been fussing. The boy was now tugging at her long black hair, to get her attention, she turned slowly, tears burnt her throat, terrified to hear his answer. When she finally saw his face, his meadow green eyes were serious, his mouth a straight line.

"I never want to forget you Alison Lightwood." He said with such sternness, unusual for a child to be so responsible. Without warning, Con bounced to the tips of his toes and pecked a small kiss on the older girls cheek almost catching the corner of her rosy pink lips. Silently he bound for the kennel doors and threw them open. "Race you back to the manor fish breath!"

"WHAT!? Fish breath?! When I catch you, you're so dead!" Con teased her by sticking out his tongue and ran ahead, Alison took a moment to touch her face where Conner's lips had been only seconds ago. Did he feel the same way?

Everyone swamped the dining room table, all eighteen bodies elbow to elbow, chatting loudly, scoffing food, gulping wine and juice. 'It's nice when the whole family's together.' Alison thought. 'I wish it could always be like this.' The sudden feeling of eyes on her, made her head bolt up to gaze over the long oak table. It was Daddy, his cat like eyes shone with care and happiness.

"A-R-E Y-O-U O-K-A-Y?" He mouthed the words over the noise. She nodded her head with expression, then began to move her hands animatedly to talk back.

"C-A-N I T-A-L-K T-O Y-O-U A-N-D D-A-D L-A-T-E-R?" She pointed and mouthed the sentence out. Magnus chuckled behind a balled fist and nodded. Alison smiled back at her Warlock father and continued to eat.

"Lough!" It was Alec holding his three year old sons wrist, preventing him from putting crickets in the gravy. "How did you even get those?" He sounded tiered. Lough wasn't the easiest child to care for, even as a baby he would levitate objects and set things alight without warning and poor old dad would get the brunt of it.

Alison was 8 when Lough came to live with them. He had been abandoned by a mundane women in the backs of an old Chinese restaurant. Luckily, a pack of Maia's werewolves found him and brought him to the Institute. Alec fell hopelessly in love with him at first sight, his tiny pale purple body and tuft of black hair, his large red and hazel mismatched eyes and chubby bellybutton-less tummy, all the way to the end of his silky black panther like tail. 'Can we keep him?' Alison remembered her dad saying which was replied with a room full of laughing family members. Three years later, still troublesome as ever.

"Lock? What kind of name is Lock?" Taby asked.

"Well, the way we spelled it is Irish but the name Lough itself is actually English, from the forest, but I didn't name him that for the meaning, I just like the name, it's different, interesting, like me." Magnus ranted. Alec and Alison rolled their eyes in unison, good old Daddy, they thought.

The room was finally empty, only Alec, Magnus, Alison and Con were left.

"You wanted to talk?" Her Dad said. There was a moment of silence, then she finally spoke.

"Dad, Daddy I want to know where I came from." Alec flinched at her comment like he'd been physically punched. Magnus placed a hand over his husband's, Alec looked sickly, his eyes wide, lost in memory.

"Alexander, I think we need to tell her."

**(Hi, I hope my story is okay, let me know if it's too slow paced ^_^ Thank you!)**


	3. Chapter 3 Proposal

**Chapter 3. Proposal...**

"2010 New York art exhibition?" Isabelle read aloud from a leaflet her brother had handed to her. "You want to see art for you birthday?" Alec sighed loudly.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to, it's just me and Magnus wan..."

"Magnus and I." Jace interrupted. "It may be your birthday Mr Lightwood but I expect proper grammar." Jace grinned, Alec sat forward, shouting out his words.

"MAGNUS AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, wanted to go see the new art exhibition." He paused and turned on Jace. "Is that better sir?"

"Much." The blonde hair man was lent up against the door-frame, staring in at the group of people, placed randomly about the library. "Well I don't mind going to see some art." Jace continued.

"Me neither." Clary followed. "It'd be nice, I've heard all kinds of art are going to be inside the gallery this year, from every corner of the globe." The auburn haired girl hummed in glee. Isabelle sighed, throwing her leather bag over her shoulder.

"Let's get it over with then." She dashed for Simon and forcefully she swung his arm around her neck, not that Simon minded.

The autumn air was unusually warm for this time of September, even so that Alec removed his coat. Magnus stood besides the entrance of the Art Gallery, too busy clicking away on his mobile to notice Alec was standing in front of him.

"Hello beautiful." The blued eyed shadowhunter sang sweetly into his boyfriend's ear, making the warlock jump, causing a slight collision of cheek on chin.

"I thought you weren't coming you took so long." Magnus whined. He gazed upon Alec with cat eyes, noticing he was wearing the outfit he'd bought him for his birthday. He looked handsomely smart, his black skinny jeans hugged perfectly around his bum and thighs, showing off every curve in his muscular legs, his midnight coloured shirt emphasized the blueness of his eyes and charcoal waist coat printed with dozens of silver stars fitted perfectly around his chest and stomach.

"You've glittered me all up." Alec chuckled, trying to brush the flakes of gold off his new suit, that had fell from his boyfriends hair. Not realising Magnus was staring pervertedly at his sexy younger lover. "What?" Alec questioned. Magnus snapped back and stuttered a reply.

"Y-you a-are wearing wearing..." Magnus was now blushing, what on earth was the matter with him, he wasn't being like himself at all. Alec raised an eyebrow and grinned cheekily.

"Are you being all perverted?" Alec whispered erotically, he had come out of his shell over the years and had began to except himself more for who he was, so flirting in public had become a little more expectable within their relationship, as long as Magnus didn't go too far, Alec would allow it.

"Then he kissed me and started rubbing himself ALL over me, I mean honestly how could I have not been turned on at this point?"

"Umm Daddy, this parts gross, can we skip it?" Alison suggested. Magnus saw the two kids blushing, their eyes off on a wonder, he turned to see his husband who was sitting with his arms crossed, looking rather angry. Daddy sat back, coughing to clear his throat, not that spoke afterwards.

"Anyway, moving on, we entered the art gallery..." Dad continued the story.

The gallery was packed. Art enthusiasts, business men, school kids and their teachers even fellow shadowhunter and downworlders all gathered to see the new artwork on display. Clary ran forward, excited to see everything, Jace followed her, chuckling at his wife's childlike behavior. Simon and Izzy were still linked together, giggling and kissing like high school lovers, too engrossed in each other to care about the exhibition. So instead Magnus and Alec decided to go have fun in the gallery be themselves.

They danced through the maze of corridors, taking pictures and making memories throughout the building, occasionally bumping into the rest of the gang as they enjoyed their day out.

Somehow the day had ran away with them, as the area became quieter and quieter until barley anyone could be seen or heard. The birthday boy was now having a make-out session with his warlock boyfriend in the backs of an isolated section on the gallery. Lost in the moment, Magnus' hands slid to unbutton Alec's jeans when he is suddenly pushed away.

"No, what if we get caught?" Alec panted, his mouth still numb from kissing and being bitten.

"I love you." Magnus breathed.

"I love you to." He smiled burring his face into Magnus' neck. "Will you marry me?" The warlock flinched, holding out Alec by his shoulders so that he could see his face.

"Really? Seriously?" Magnus looked stunned. Alec smiled, cupping his boyfriend's glitter covered face.

"Mr Mangus Bane, will you marry me?" He repeated slowly, staring directly into his beautiful cat eyes. They both welled up, trying to hold back their tears.

"Yes." Magnus whispered "Yes, I'll marry you."

They returned to the gang, who were all gathered around a large oil painting of a man stabbing himself over a beautiful marked box, with what looked like a demon dying in the back ground of the picture.

"Legend has it, a greater demon forced a young girl to open the box, the girl was called Pandora, that's why we call it Pandora's box, although technically it's not hers." Jace pointed out. "So her brother killed himself to keep the box closed but whoever can open it will have great power and rule the demon world, even Satan himself would be powerless."

"Okay so how would you open it?" Simon asked.

"Well the box doesn't actually exist or so we're been told, and the greater demon was locked away, no one actually knows where or how though and when it comes to opening the box, a first born of Pandora's bloodline, would have to find it, collect it and then sacrifice him or herself to do so, then whoever took what was inside, out of the box would rule all hell."

"This story has a lot of holes in it." Simon sighed. Jace shrugged.

"That's history for you. Unless you were there, I can't imagine anyone would know the true story." Jace turned to see Alec and Magnus. "Ah! You're back, ready to leave Mr Lightwood? Mr Bane?"

"Yes, oh! Wait! I left my coat on the bench, I'll be back." Alec ran off in the other direction. "Meet you outside!"

**(Hi, Thank you for reading this far... Please let me know what you think of my story, I'd love to know ^_^ )**


	4. Chapter 4 Empusa (and Sleep)

**Chapter 4. Empusa (and Sleep)...**

When reaching the bench, his coat was no longer where'd he'd left it. 'Maybe somebody pinched it?' Alec thought. He span round to get a full view of the room.

There! His coat was laying on the titled floor behind the red rope barriers in front of an oil painting called "The Nightmare." by Henry Fuseli. This horrifying image was of a women in white, draped over a bed, with what looked like a hairy gargoyle perched upon her chest and a mules head peering through a curtain.

"What an ugly painting." Alec said aloud.

He bent forward to scoop the black fabric from the ground, when a sudden sharp pain came to his arm, he glanced upwards only to be greeted with a demonic women's face inches from his own. Her eyes hollow, her cruel smile of razor teeth, her skin smelt rotten and hair was bloody and mattered.

Alec screamed, trying to force his arm free from the creatures grip. The beasts claws torn into his flesh, dragging him closer and closer to the picture.

"I've found you."

"Alec, Alec wake up!" Yelled Isabelle. The whole gang were swarmed over him, all filled with fear and confusion. "Alec what happened?" Isabelle was knelt down, his head lay on her lap. Alec gazed down at his arm expecting to see a ripped bloody mess but instead him arm was fine, not a scratch, not even a damaged sleeve. 'Was it it a dream?'

"I think so." He wasn't sure. Everyone stared bewildered. Magnus wrapped his arms around his fiancée.

"Alexander, don't ask me to marry you, then go off and die, please for heavens sake." Alec's cheek was wet from Magnus' tears.

"Please Magnus, don't cry, I'm alright, I must have passed out." His warlock fiancée, raised a questioning eyebrow. "Well okay I didn't have breakfast this morning, cause you wanted to take me out to that fancy restaurant after the art exhibition and I didn't want to waste anything, so I thought if I didn't eat, I wouldn't upset you for not eating everything." Magnus gave out a elongated sigh.

"I thought only women did stupid things like that." Commented Simon. The group all looked at Simon with a disapproving glare.

"Who cares, didn't you hear what Magnus said?" Isabelle lightened up. "You two are engaged?"

The shadowhunter still in an embrace blushed, sweeping his hand through his thick black hair.

"Yes we are." Alec answered. Isabelle was now standing, looking incredibly happy as if she was the one who had been proposed to.

"Oh man I can't wait to organise your wedding, it's going to be amazing, the wedding of the year, no! The wedding of the century." Isabelle ranted, not caring whether anyone was actually listening. Magnus heaved Alec to his feet and the gang all headed to the gallery exit...

"Wait! I don't get it, so did it actually happen or not?" Con interrupted. Alec went to speak but was cut off before the first word could leave his mouth.

"That's the point of stories young man, you have to be patient." Magnus wagged a long, painted nailed finger at the Herondale boy, warning him not to ask anymore questions.

"You guys, stop arguing." Dad huffed. "Maybe we should continue the story tomorrow, I mean it's almost midnight." Alison and Conner moaned childishly. "Come on you two, off to bed now, I promise I'll continue the story tomorrow." The two children were guided out of the dining room and told to go to bed, which they agreed. Tumbling through the dark, Conner bumped into a pair of long scrawny legs. It was Ebby, fully dressed and wearing shoes.

"Where are you off to?" Conner teased.

"Non of your business." Ebby went on the defensive. "Why are you out of bed at this hour?" Con looked at Alison for approval to tell him the truth, with a single nod, Con answered.

"We're learning about how Alison came into the world." Ebby raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Have you ever seen or heard of a painting called 'The Nightmare' by Henry Fuseli?" Con quizzed his uncle.

"Yeah, what about it?" He yawned.

"It's part of the story." Alison spoke suddenly. Ebby hummed to himself for a moment before continuing.

"Empusa, I believe, the Greater Demon, a shape-shifter that feeds off the pure of heart and the innocent of mind." Ebby looked down at Alison, who was now trembling in fear. "But no need to worry about it, she hasn't been seen or heard from for centuries." Alison jumped at the thought of the description of the demon that attacked her dad in the gallery. Could it be possible that they were the same demon? A gentle buzzing woke Alison from her trance, it was Ebby's mobile. He held the small object to his ear and whispered.

"Hey... yeah... I'm coming out now... Okay... I'll see you in a minuet." He flipped the phone shut and stormed past the children leaving them alone in the dark hallway. The young boy tugged at his friends t-shirt and they both made their way to the nursery.

Darcie was beautiful, everyone could see that but no one could know she was more beautiful than Isabelle. She lay perfectly in her arms, cooing softly as her mother cradled her. Simon sat beside them, grateful for their existence.

"You know, you need to sleep Izzy." Simon said carefully. Izzy was tiered but was too terrified to put her baby down.

"What if I lose her?" Isabelle whimpered to her husband. Simon steadied her head with his hand, stroking down her long silky hair with the other.

"You won't lose her Izzy." Tears began to well up in her dark eyes, as she stared, pleading for help, for confidence that had been stolen away. Miscarriage after miscarriage, everyone so happy with their new born babies and there was Isabelle, the broken women who couldn't even successfully complete the task women were created to do, have a child. For the first couple of attempts, Simon blamed himself, being a vampire could have made him infertile, but then the good news came, pregnant, finally.

She could finally be like Clary, Maia and even Alec, have a family. Until the pain came, the pain that robbed her of her unborn child, the unforgettable hurt, that scarred worse than a stab wound to the chest, the pain that traumatized her, even now as she held her living, breathing child, the fear still lay within side her, the fear of lose.

Simon wrapped his arms in an unbreakable hold around his wife and daughter.

"Please Izzy, she needs you, I need you, how can you take care of us when you can barley stand? Sleep. I'm begging you, sleep."

It finally worked, Izzy was sound asleep, her arm reached over into the cot besides Darcie, their hands entwined.  
"Sleep my beautiful girls, there will always be a morning to wake up to. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5 Children

**(Hi hope you're enjoying my story so far... Please let me know what you think... Thank you ^_^)**

Chapter 5. Children...

It was already morning and Clary hadn't slept a wink. 'This baby is going to be the death of me.' She sighed deeply. The heavily pregnant women lay uncomfortably in the center of the gold and white silk sheeted king sized bed. Jace had been up for hours and she was beginning to feel lonely, so with a forced struggle she bounced to the edge of the bed and carefully wobbled off onto the floor. All pregnancies are different but she couldn't quite comprehend how different this pregnancy was from her first. Conner was a very active baby, spinning and kicking throughout the day, then very still at night until morning. Clary would suffer from the usual back pains and limited movement problems but would still feel energised and capable of being left alone. This pregnancy however, made her feel vulnerable and drained of all energy, even so that her body would literally go into what could only be medically described as a short term coma, on many occasions the Silent Brothers were bought to her aid, Magnus himself would even offer his help, Clary now had to take energy booster tablets just to keep herself from passing out. The baby itself rarely moved, making Clary panic as she would always fear the worst, Jace would then calm her but her crying would then drain her of remaining strength, leaving her to sleep for several hours a day.

"Are you okay?" Jace appeared from the hallway. "I heard you trying to get out of bed." He smiled, knowing what he'd said would probably piss his wife off.

"Yeah... I'm..." She yawned. "Fine..." Jace held out his hands, which Clary grabbed firmly. Jace's eyes softened, he knew she wanted to argue or complain about his comment but she was too exhausted to do barely anything these days. "You know I've been wondering if maybe this baby could be like our Conner." She was now leaning on Jace, his arms wrapped tightly her waist as he steadied his wife from falling. "I mean, what if whatever power this baby has is affecting me in some way."

"Well I suppose that would make sense." The two make their way through the manor, Jace holding up Clary as they walked.

"What time did you put Conner to bed." Asked his wife.

"Umm, I didn't, he was with Alec when I left him." He answered quietly hoping Clary wouldn't get mad.

"Okay..." Frustration came out in her tone. The man gulped, still holding nervously on to his wife. "Did you go check on him this morning then?"

"Yep, well actually no, but Maia did tell me the kids were out in the garden and Conner was with Magnus and Alec." He laughed nervously, knowing he hadn't been keeping an eye on Conner like he said he would.

"Well I'm glad everyone else is caring for our child." She hissed. "If it weren't for me passing out and collapsing all the time, I would look after him myself, I just want this baby to hurry up." Tears were now streaming down her lightly freckled cheeks. His long muscular arms embraced her as she wept silently into his white cotton sleeve.

"I'm sorry Clary, I let you down." She pulled away, gazing up at her husband.

"No. I let Con down, he probably thinks I hate him." The handsome older man runs the backs of his fingers down his beautiful wife's face, catching her tears as they fell. Smiling kindly, brushing his lips gently on her forehead and spoke softly.

"He loves you, I love you, don't blame yourself, he's the smartest kid I know, he understands, he's special, he's our son."

The two share a passionate kiss, the same passion that lingered on her mouth even long after the day they kissed for the first time in the Institute green house so many years ago. 'Even after everything.' Clary thought. 'I still love you, just as strong as I always have.'

The Herondale Manor Gardens were luscious fields of green, scattered beautifully with flicks of colour, reds, oranges and golds as far as the eye could see. Large flat marble stones trailed off into the distance, forming a make shift path that lead to a white paint and pine bandstand like veranda. Champagne coloured roses weaved up through the woodwork, coiling themselves to the tip of the wooden roof, that sat an elegant gold heron weather vane that spun gentle in the summer breeze.

Inside the small space, Alec, Magnus, Conner and Alison sat cosily, sipping their earl gray and lemon water. The tiered warlock stretched his bare brown arms out towards the sky, his knuckles bumping softly onto the not so high ceiling of the veranda, for a single moment more there was silence until finally Alec spoke, the light of the morning sun shined onto his pale skin almost making him glow like a torch on crystal powered snow.

"So you want to learn more?" Alec spoke sternly to his daughter who was sitting only a half arm's reach away.

"Yes... please." Her mortal father gave out an impatient sigh, he obviously couldn't cope with this section of his past that he was now having to recall upon.

"Very well, where were we..."

**(2010 September):**

The beautiful restaurant was crammed full, every delicately carved table was occupied by loved up couples and posh families eating and drinking. Luckily Magnus had reserved their table for that evening. Although Alec was still shook up about what had happened in the gallery he tried his up most to enjoy the night. They talked and laughed ceaselessly, forgetting the world around them even existed. Magnus leans forward to twine his long fingers with Alec's. Gazing lovingly into one another's eyes, they began to speak of the future. Alec sang enthusiastically about getting married, getting a new home they could call their own and children. He stopped suddenly at the sound of his own voice saying "Children". Magnus' eyes widened, a shocked expression crossed his face.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Alec stumbled to his feet, dizzy from his own confidence.

The restaurants bathroom was a rich purple and decorated with rustic gold picture frames, the yellow lights glowed brightly causing his blue eyes to sting as they adjusted to the dimness of the small space. Leaning forward over the porcelain sink, he filled it with cold water and splashed the icy liquid over his pale face that burned with shock and slight embarrassment.

'What was I thinking?' He thought harshly. 'I've just asked Magnus to marry me and then I mention children, why did I have to make such a great night awkward?' He scratched his head roughly, growling with annoyance at his own stupidity.

Magnus shouting from the hallway breaking Alec from his self hating trance. Unsure of whether it was him, he peaked through a crack in the bathroom door, only to see his fiancée yelling at a young boy who tripped had splatted ice-cream onto his shining black designer leather shoes.

"You little brat, watch where you're going, honestly kids, I hate them so m..." He cut off as he turned towards the bathroom door, his eyes looked irritated, somewhat cruel. The dark haired shadowhunter flung back, rolling his shoulders up against the purple wall as he hid from his fiancée. Tears rolled down his pale cheeks. Magnus was over 300 years old, of course he wouldn't want to adopt children, of course he'd hate kids, after living for that long why wouldn't he. Feeling overwhelmingly heartbroken, he sat on the bronze tiled floor and gathered up his strength to return to the table, as if nothing had happened.

Once back at his chair, he noticed Magnus playing with his fork, twirling it playfully as he stared chipperly through the restaurant window. Seeing his fiancée so happy irritated Alec slightly, not that he was unhappy that Magnus was happy, it was that he was pretending he'd never said what he'd said outside the bathroom door, as if something like that wouldn't upset Alec after only just mentioning he'd wanted to adopt.

"You know-" Magnus spoke suddenly. "I've been a live for a long time now, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you." He smiled, neatly placing the fork back on the table. "About this having children thing, I was thinking that-"

"I understand." Alec sighed the sentence out. "You don't like kids, I get it." Magnus jumped, completely unexpectantly at his comment. "Listen I'm training the Blackthron kids with Jace tomorrow, can we just go now." He huffed impatiently. Magnus stood abruptly, shock painted his face as if he'd been slapped.

"Have I done or said something to piss you off?"

"No, not really." He said, pulling on his black coat. "Listen, I'm sorry, I never should have bought it up, let's just survive the wedding bit first, okay?" Magnus smiled nervously, then followed suit.

The streets were now covered with a thin layer of frost, it had been so warm earlier and now it hurt to breath in the bitterly cold air. He tiered not to look at Magnus, as he knew his pretty, glittered face would only make him feel worse.

"...DOWN!" Alec heard being shouted from behind him. He turned to see Magnus, his handsome face mixed with frustration, confusion and sadness. "Slow down, I said." He caught up besides Alec. "Right, what's a matter? What have I done to get this type of treatment, huh?" Alec's voice began to wobble as he tired to speak.

"I-I love y-you, it's ju-just I-." Magnus' eyes widened, his thin eyebrows scrunching into a frown.

"I knew it, you only proposed to me cause you thought it was romantic but you weren't being serious were you?" Alec's sadness had now transformed into anger.

"NO! I am serious, I want to marry you, I was upset cause YOU shouted at some poor kid in the hallway, then mumbled you hate children and then worst of all you pretended you didn't even do it." The warlock stumbled back in pure confusion.

"Alec? What are you talking about? I never left the table." He said in almost a whisper.

"Really? You're going to lie to my face." Tears burn his throat as he spoke. "I-I can't believe you, I poured my heart out and this is what happens, I'm such an idiot, forget about us adopting. It's a fairytale ending to think two gay men could adopt." Wiping his sleeve across his eyes, he ran off into the dark, leaving poor Magnus alone filled with sadness and most of all confusion.


End file.
